I Love You in Secret
by Suga's kumamon
Summary: [OneShot] "sekarang cintamu bukan cinta yang terpendam lagi hyung. Cintamu sudah menjadi cinta yang terbalaskan sekarang. Dan kau tak perlu bersembunyi jika kau ingin memberiku makanan ataupun minuman" [YoonMin/MinYoon]


_**I Love You In Secret**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **MinYoon**_

 _ **Jimin!Top Yoongi!Sub**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Happy Reading!

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling sial untuk yoongi, ia terlambat datang ke kampusnya. Mana mata kuliah jam pertama yang mengajar si dosen menyebalkan –menurut yoongi- dan juga killer. Saat ini yoongi sedang berlari dikoridor kampusnya. Ia sudah terlambat 10 menit dari pelajaran dosen killer itu

"ahh sial aku sudah sangat terlambat ini" ucap yoongi yang melihat jam tangannya masih sambil berlari. Dan karena terburu-buru, yoongi tanpa sengaja menabrak mahasiswa yang berlajan berlawanan arah dengannya.

 _Brukk!_

Yoongi pun jatuh dengan mata yang tertutup rapat, namun ia tak merasakan sakit sama sekali tubuhnya. Malah ia merasa nyaman, ia pun meraba bawahnya _"eoh..kok keras..tapi ini bukan lantai"_

"ekhem.."

Yoongi pun langsung membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat membuka matanya ia disuguhkan dengan muka seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya. Ahh ternyata orang yang ditabrak yoongi tadi adalah jimin, namja yang selama ini yoongi sukai secara diam-diam. Yoongi jatuh menindih tubuh jimin, pantas saja nyaman

Yoongi buru-buru bangun dari tubuh jimin dan merapikan penampilannya. Begitupun juga jimin, ia sedikit merapikan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan. Ngomong-ngomong ini pertemuan pertama mereka

"a..ahh maafkan aku" ucap yoongi yang kemudian langsung pergi dari hadapan jimin, sebelum jimin sempat berbicaranya dengannya

"eoh..ada apa dengannya? Dia langsung kabur begitu saja setelah menabrakku" ucap jimin yang melihat namja yang tadi menabraknya langsung kabur

.

.

.

.

Ya selama ini yoongi menyukai park jimin –hobaenya di kampus- sudah 3 bulan ini, ia selalu memperhatikan jimin dari jauh. Selalu menaruh makanan, vitamin, atau apapun itu di loker jimin dengan disertai post in yang berisi apapun itu

Yoongi sendiri pun tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa menyukai jimin. Jimin termasuk namja tampan dan terkenal di kampus, ia juga termasuk incaran para yeoja. setahu yoongi, jimin itu namja straight tidak belok/gay sepertinya. Yah buktinya saja saat ini jimin sudah memiliki yeojachingu bernama kim seulgi

Yahh yoongi tahu sampai kapanpun cintanya tidak akan terbalaskan mengingat jika ia mencintai namja straight seperti jimin. biarlah ia mencintai jimin dalam diam seperti ini, ia akan terus mencintai jimin hingga hatinya sendirilah yang menyuruhnya menyerah

.

.

.

.

Saat ini yoongi sedang berdiri di depan loker dengan memegang dua buah roti dan satu botol air mineral, setelah memastikan jika di sini sepi yoongi segera memasukkan roti dan air mineral dengan menyertakan sebuah post in ke dalam loker. Ia pun segera menutup pintu loker dan meninggalkan tempat itu

ya seperti inilah cara yoongi untuk memberikan perhatian kepada jimin,, ia akan selalu memasukkan makanan ataupun minuman kedalam loker jimin. selama ini ia tidak tahu apa reaksi jimin tentang barang-barang itu yang selalu ada dilokernya

ahh sepertinya yoongi tadi menuju ke kantin. Sekarang ia berada dikantin duduk di pojok kantin dan sedang memakan makanannya. Kantin cukup ramai saat ini, tiba-tiba seisi kantin menjadi heboh. Yoongi pun melihat kearah pintu masuk kantin

ternyata jimin dan seulgi yang memasuki kantin ini, pantas saja heboh. Mereka termasuk pasangan serasi di kampus ini... jimin yang tampan dan seulgi yang cantik, huuhhh dari segi manapun mereka memang sangat cocok. Mereka selalu terlihat mesra kapan saja, pasangan ini memang sempurna

"haahhh... merusak selera makanku saja" ucap yoongi yang sudah tidak berselera makan karena melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan itu

"cihh manja... jimin itu lebih pantas denganku" ucap yoongi saat melihat seulgi yang menyuruh jimin untuk menarikkan kursi itu dan setelahnya seulgi pun duduk

"hah.. lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas saja" ucap yoongi yang berjalan meninggalkan kantin

.

.

.

.

Saat ini jimin sedang berada di depan lokernya. Ia ingin mengambil tugas yang kemarin ia taruh disini, karena tugas itu akan dikumpulkan sekarang. Dan ketika ia membuka pintu loker, ia menemukan dua buah roti dan satu botol air mineral dan satu post in berwarna cerah. Jimin pun mengambil roti dan air mineral tersebut dan membaca tulisan yang ada di post in tersebut

' **semangat menjalani aktifitasmu! ^^'**

Jimin pun tersenyum setelah membacanya, selalu seperti ini. ia akan selalu menemukan makanan dan minuman di dalam lokernya dan satu post in seperti ini. Jika ditanya apakah ia menyukainya atau tidak, ia sangat menyukainya

"siapa kau sebenarnya? Kau selalu membuatku tersenyum dengan kata-katamu" ucap jimin yang masih memperhatikan kertas post in-nya. Sudah 3 bulan ini ia menemukan semua barang-barang seperti ini di lokernya. Dan ia sangat penasaran dengan pengirimnya

"kenapa kau tidak pernah memberikannya secara langsung padaku... aku menantikannya" ucap jimin pada roti dan air mineral tersebut

.

.

.

.

Setelah dari lokernya jimin pun menuju kelasnya dengan membawa roti dan air mineral tersebut disertai dengan senyumannya. Kelas belum dimulai, jimin pun duduk di samping sahabatnya kim taehyung

"dari penggemar rahasiamu lagi jim?" tanya taehyung yang melihat jimin membawa dua roti dan air mineral disertai dengan senyuman yang akan mengembang diwajah jimin jika namja itu mendapatkan sesuatu dari penggemar rahasianya

"ya begitulah" ucap jimin seadanya

"kau masih belum mengetahui siapa orangnya jim?" tanya taehyung

"belum tae,, bagaimana aku ingin mencari tahu jika seulgi selalu menempel padaku" ucap jimin

"dasar yeoja tidak tahu diri..." geram taehyung

"ah sudahlah tae, aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Aku sedang bahagia sekarang"

"boleh aku meminta rotinya satu jim?"

"ani... ini milikku. Jika kau mau belilah di kantin"

"yeee kau pelit sekali jim"

"biarin"

Jika kalian bertanya apa hubungan sebenarnya jimin dan seulgi, mereka adalah mantan kekasih. Namun seulgi yang tidak ingin diputuskan oleh jimin, selalu menempeli jimin dan bersikap seolah mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu dan Yoongi tetap memberikan makanan dan minuman di sana. Kadang makanan yang yoongi kasih adalah hasil buatan ia sendiri. Ia masih menyukai jimin secara diam-diam, yoongi tidak ingin jimin mengetahui keberadaannya karena ia tahu batasannya sampai mana

Yoongi pernah menemukan post in di loker jimin ketika ia akan menaruh makanan yang ia bawa dari rumah, itu dari jimin. hanya bertuliskan kata sederhana, namun ia tidak berniat untuk membalasnya. Yoongi hanya mengambil kertas tersebut dan setelahnya membiarkan jimin penasaran dengannya

' **Siapa kau?'**

Dan jimin sedikit kecewa saat suratnya tidak dibalas sama sekali. Ia hanya menemukan kotak makan beserta minuman dan sebuah post in, jimin pun membacanya

' **hari ini aku membawakanmu makanan hasil buatanku sendiri. Semoga kau menyukainya jimin ^^'**

"aishhh kau membuatku murung tahu... kenapa pesanku tak kau balas? Apa kau tidak ingin menunjukkan siapa dirimu?" ucap jimin yang menatap post in tersebut

"tapi aku akan memakannya, masakkanmu enak. Dan jika kau tidak ingin memberitahukan siapa dirimu padaku, maka aku yang akan mencari tahu" ucap jimin, ia segera meninggalkan lokernya dengan membawa makanan dan minumannya menuju kelas

.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu, jimin saat ini sedang bersama seulgi di kantin. Ia dipaksa untuk menemani yeoja ini untuk makan. Jimin tidak makan ngomong-ngomong. Karena bosan ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya keseliling kantin, ia melihat namja putih pucat yang sedang makan di pojok kantin

" _eoh bukankah itu namja yang pernah menabrakku? Dia makan sendirian? Apa ia tidak mempunyai teman?"_ ucap jimin dalam hati, jimin pun masih memperhatikan namja itu

"oppa.."

"oppaa"

"ya! Jimin oppa"

Jimin pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah seulgi

"wae?"

"ish.. oppa kau mengabaikanku"

"apa perdulimu eoh? Aku disini hanya menemanimu makan arra"

"oppa... aku ini kekasihmu.. bersikap manislah pada kekasihmu oppa"

"jika kau tidak lupa, kita sudah putus dan itu sudah sangat lama seulgi-ssi. Kau saja yang menempeliku terus seolah-olah kau ini masih menjadi kekasihku"

"aku masih mencintaimu oppa..."

"tapi aku tidak... aku sudah mencintai seseorang dan itu bukan kau seulgi. Jadi mulai sekarang jangan menggangguku lagi" ucap jimin yang pergi dari kantin tersebut

"aisshh kau menyebalkan oppa... baiklah aku akan mencari yang lain saja, yang lebih tampan darimu"

.

.

.

.

"hei kenapa kau murung sobat" tanya taehyung pada jimin. mereka saat ini sedang berada di kelas, taehyung tadi mencari jimin kemana-mana taunya ia berada dikelas dengan wajah yang dilipat-lipat

"dia tidak membalas pesanku lagi tae... ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku mengiriminya post in dan tidak pernah dibalas olehnya" ucap jimin murung

"aishh masalah penggemar rahasiamu lagi? Sudahlah jim, kau ntar-ntaran dulu murungnya. Kau dipanggil oleh kim ssaem, kau disuruh keruangannya" ucap taehyung

"mau ngapain sih dosen itu memanggilku"

"ntah, mungkin ia ingin membahas nilaimu dimata kuliah musik kali. Kau kan nilainya selalu jelek jika menyangkut pelajarannya" ucap taehyung

"sial, kau mengejekku tae?"

"tidakkkk... sudah sana, jangan sampai ia marah karena kau datang terlambat"

"aishh baiklah.." ucap jimin yang langsung menuju keruangannya dosen kim seokjin

 **Tok tok tok**

"masuklah"

Jimin pun memasuki ruangan setelah mendapatkan izin dari dalam, dan ia pun terkejut ketika melihat yang beberapa hari lalu menabraknya. Dan namja tersebut juga merasa kaget namun itu hanya sebentar

"duduklah jimin" ucap dosen tersebut, jimin pun langsung duduk di samping namja putih pucat itu

"baiklah karena kalian sudah berada disini... aku akan menjelaskan maksudku memanggil kalian kemari" ucap dosen kim, yoongi dan jimin hanya mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan dosen tersebut

"jimin-ssi karena kau selalu mendapatkan nilai jelek disetiap pelajaranku, aku akan menyuruhmu untuk belajar bersama yoongi. Dia ini sangat mengetahui tentang musik, dan dia adalah mahasiswa kesayanganku"

"dan kau yoongi, aku memintamu untuk mengajarkan jimin tentang mata pelajaranku. Hanya 3 minggu saja. Dan aku berharap dalam waktu 3 minggu ini kau bisa meningkatkan nilaimu park jimin" ucap dosen kim pada dua namja tersebut

Yoongi ingin protes namun telah dipotong terlebih dulu oleh kim ssaem "aku tidak menerima bantahan ataupun penolakkan dari kalian"

"baiklah ssaem,, aku akan mengajarkannya" ucap yoongi pasrah

"bagaimana denganmu jimin?"

"nde,, aku mau ssaem"

"baiklah kalian boleh keluar dari ruanganku. Dan mulai hari ini kau harus mengajari jimin, yoongi. Dan aku mau kau melaporkan padaku perkembangan jimin seperti apa"

"baik ssaem,, aku akan memberitahukannya padamu"

.

.

.

.

Sial, sial, sial mungkin kata-kata itu yang selalu yoongi ucapkan dalam hatinya semenjak keluar dari ruangan dosen tersebut. Sungguh ini terlalu mendadak,, ia tidak ada niatan untuk dekat namja yang ia sukai ini. haahh.. ia harus mengajarkan jimin mau tidak mau, lagipula hanya tiga minggu pikir yoongi

"hmm maaf,, aku belum mengenalmu sunbae" ucap jimin ragu... ia tadi mendengar kim ssaem memanggil dirinya hobae, berarti namja ini sunbae-nya kan?

"min yoongi, hanya itu yang perlu kau ketahui dariku" ucap yoongi datar, sesungguhnya ia gugup sekarang. Pujaan hatinya berbicara padanya

"ahh baiklah... aku park jimin, sunbae" ucap jimin yang mengulurkan tangannya pada yoongi dan yoongi pun membalas uluran tangan jimin. ahh hatinya berdesir saat ini, ini pertama kalinya yoongi memegang tangan jimin dan rasanya hangat dan juga nyaman

"ya.. senang berkenalan denganmu jimin-ssi" ucap yoongi

"aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu yoongi sunbae" ucap jimin sambil tersenyum, mereka masih berjabat tangan. Entah kenapa jimin merasa tidak ingin melepaskannya, jimin merasa nyaman bisa mengenggam tangan sunbaenya ini

"ahh maaf jimin-ssi.. bisa lepaskan tanganku?" tanya yoongi, jimin pun langsung melepaskan jabatan tangannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"a..ahh maafkan aku sunbae" ucap jimin gugup, ahh kenapa ia jadi gugup seperti ini. apa gara-gara ia dekat dengan sunbae ini makannya ia menjadi gugup atau karena apa. Entahlah jimin juga bingung

"ahh iya, kita mulai belajarnya setelah kuliah selesai saja ya. Kita bertemu di ruang musik saja sekalian langsung mempraktekannya nanti" ucap yoongi

"ahh baiklah sunbae, aku terserahmu saja"

"baiklah aku pergi dulu nde, aku ada kelas sebentar lagi"

"oh iya silahkan sunbae,, semangat ya belajarnya" ucap jimin sambil tersenyum dan yoongi pun membalas senyuman jimin dan mengucapkan "gomawo"

Dan setelah yoongi pergi jimin pun langsung loncat-loncat tidak jelas "ahh kenapa aku sesenang ini, dia hanya membalas senyumku saja tadi" ucap jimin yang memberhentikan tingkah konyolnya

"aishh aku ada-ada saja" ucap jimin yang berlalu dari sana

.

.

.

.

Setelah yoongi meninggalkan jimin, ia menuju toilet yang sepi dan disana ia mencuci mukanya berkali-kali. Ia tidak percaya dengan ini,, ia berinteraksi dengan jimin –pujaan hatinya-

"yaampun,,, tadi aku berbicara dengan jimin? benar-benar dengan jimin?" ucap yoongi yang berbicara pada bayangannya di cermin

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah yoongi mengajari jimin, mereka selama itu juga semakin dekat bahkan mereka sudah saling bertukar nomor telpon. Dan jimin maupun yoongi pun sudah mengetahui rumah masing-masing. dan selama itu juga yoongi masih melakukan kebiasaanya. Ia selalu memberikan jimin makanan dan minuman pada jimin dan selama itu juga belum ada yang memergokinya

Saat ini yoongi sedang menunggu jimin di taman kampus, jimin bilang ia ingin belajar apartement nya dan yoongi pun mengiyakan saja

"ahh yoongi hyung maafkan aku, aku telat ya" ucap jimin saat sampai di depan yoongi

"ck kau lama sekali jim... abis ngapain sih?" tanya yoongi

"aku abis dari lokerku untuk mengambil ini hyung" ucap jimin sambil menunjukkan makanan kesukaannya pada yoongi

"eoh? Memangnya itu dari siapa jim?" tanya yoongi mencoba santai, pasalnya makanan itu darinya yang tadi ia taruh di loker jimin

"aku juga tidak tahu hyung, ia selalu meletakkan makanan dan minuman di lokerku dan ia juga menyertakan post in seperti ini hyung" ucap jimin yang menunjukkan post in dan makanan pada yoongi

"hmm apa kau menyukainya jim?" tanya yoongi

"ya hyung, aku menyukainya. Aku ingin sekali mengetahui siapa pengirimnya, dia sangat baik denganku" ucap jimin yang menatap makanan tersebut, tanpa jimin sadari yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya

.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu berlalu, yoongi sudah tidak lagi mengajari jimin pelajaran musik lagi. Mereka jarang bertemu sekarang, masing-masing dari mereka sangat sibuk pada kuliahnya masing-masing

Hari berikutnya, Yoongi kembali melakukan kegiatan rutinnya untuk memberikan makanan dan minuman untuk Jimin kali ini ia memberikan bunga akasia tidak ada post in disana. Dan setelahnya ia pergi dari sana sebelum ada yang memergokinya

Jimin berjalan menuju lokernya kali ini bersama taehyung, namja alien itu memaksa ikut karena ia penasaran dengan penggemar rahasianya jimin. ia ingin melihat sendiri benda-benda itu di loker jimin

Jimin pun membuka lokernya, seperti biasa ia akan menemukan makanan dan minuman disana. Tapi ada yang berbeda, ia menemukan bunga akasia di dalam lokernya. Jimin pun mengambilnya

"eoh? Bunga Akasia? Wah jim, apa kau tahu arti dari bunga ini?" tanya taehyung antusias

"ya, aku tahu. 'cinta yang terpendam' atau 'i love you in secret' itu artinya" ucap jimin yang masih terpaku dengan bunga yang ada digenggamannya

Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya "apa kau tahu siapa orangnya jim?"

"ya, aku mencurigai satu orang disini" ucap jimin menatap taehyung

Taehyung yang melihat jimin menatapnya pun langsung berkata "tunggu... tunggu, kau mencurigai aku yang melakukannya?"

Jimin berdecak mendengar perkataan bodoh sahabatnya itu "ck dasar bodoh! Aku juga tidak akan mau jika itu kau yang melakukannya alien!"

"ahh.. hehe jadi siapa orang yang kau curigai?" tanya taehyung

"aku akan mengenalkannya nanti padamu, setelah ia jadi pacarku" ucap jimin yang berlalu dari hadapan taehyung sambil tersenyum lebar

"jadi selama ini ia sudah mengetahui secret admirer nya?" tanya taehyung blank

" _aku harap itu kau"_ ucap jimin sedikit berlari dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya dan tidak lupa ia juga membawa makanan, minuman dan juga bunga akasia yang ia temukan pagi ini di lokernya

.

.

.

.

Saat ini yoongi sedang berada di taman kampusnya, pagi ini ia tidak ada mata pelajaran apapun tapi ia berangkat pagi hanya untuk menaruh makanan hasil buatannya dan minuman serta bunga ke dalam loker jimin. entahlah kenapa ia memberikan bunga itu pada jimin, ia hanya ingin saja

Saat sedang asik-asiknya melamun, yoongi dikaget dengan kedatangan seseorang, itu jimin dengan keadaan yang ngos-ngossan abis berlari

"eoh jimin? kau abis berlari? Ada apa? duduklah" ucap yoongi yang menyuruh jimin duduk dan jimin pun duduk di depan yoongi

"..." melihat jimin yang tidak kunjung berbicara, yoongi pun mulai bersuara lagi

"ada apa jimin? apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku? Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu" ucap yoongi, dan ia pun mengerutkan kening saat melihat jimin merubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius. Dan yoongi melebarkan matanya saat jimin mengeluarkan barang-barang yang beberapa menit lalu ia taruh di loker jimin

"apa itu kau pelakunya hyung?" tanya jimin menatap yoongi tajam, yoongi panik namun sebisa mungkin ia mengontrol mimik mukanya

"pelaku apa jim? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan" ucap yoongi mengelak

"Yang menaruh semua makanan dan minuman itu di lokerku, kau kah pelakunya?" tanya jimin

"..." yoongi tidak menjawab pertanyaan jimin, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya _"kenapa ia bisa tahu jika itu aku?"_ tanya yoongi dalam hati

"jawab aku min yoongi" ucap jimin yang sedikit tidak sabaran, ia hanya perlu namja didepannya ini menjawab pertanyaannya. Yoongi yang mendengar jimin memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya pun mau tak mau harus menjawabnya

"i..iya itu aku. Maaf jika kau tak menyukainya jimin" ucap yoongi yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, sungguh ia takut dengan jimin saat ini. aura jimin terlalu mendominasinya

Jimin yang mendengar yoongi akhirnya mengakuinya merasa senang, tanpa sepengetahuan yoongi jimin tersenyum lebar. Namun jimin langsung merubah raut wajahnya kembali

"kenapa kau tidak penah memberikannya secara langsung padaku? Apa kau tahu seberapa frustasinya aku saat kau tidak membalas pesan yang aku tinggalkan padamu? Kau membuatku terlihat bodoh yoongi, apa kau sengaja?" tanja jimin yang mencoba berbicara sedatar mungkin

"a..aniya... aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya takut kau tidak menyukainya jika kau tahu yang melakukannya adalah seorang namja dan aku memang tidak berniat untuk memberikannya secara langsung padamu jimin" ucap yoong lirih, ia masih menundukkan kepalanya

"lalu apa masalahnya dengan namja? Bahkan aku tidak tahu sama sekali siapa yang memperhatikanku selama ini. dan apa kau berniat tidak ingin mengenalku?" ucap jimin yang sedikit emosi dengan perkataan yoongi

"aku memang tidak pernah berniat untuk mengenalmu jimin" ucap yoongi lirih

"kenapa?! Kenapa kau mempunyai niatan seperti itu?! Dan tataplah lawan bicaramu ketika kau berbicara dengannya!" ucap jimin meninggikan suaranya

"karena kau namja straight jimin! dan aku tahu batasanku sampai mana!" ucap yoongi yang meninggikan suaranya dan menatap jimin.

"jika aku bilang kalau aku mencintaimu, apa kau percaya hyung?" tanya jimin menatap yoongi dengan serius

"ck bercandamu tidak lucu jimin" ucap yoongi memalingkan wajahnya tidak menatap jimin yang berada didepannya. Jimin pun pindah duduk jadi disamping yoongi, ia menyerongkan badannya kesamping

"tatap aku hyung, apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda saat ini?" ucap jimin yang memegang rahang yoongi untuk menatap wajahnya

Yoongi yang melihat keseriusan dimata jimin segera mengalihkan tatapannya kearah manapun asal jangan menatap jimin, ia mendadak gugup. Jimin mengambil bunga akasia yang berada diatas meja

"aku tahu arti bunga yang kau berikan padaku. Dan terimakasih karena kau sudah mencintaiku hyung" ucap jimin menatap yoongi yang masih mengalihkan arah pandangnya, jimin pun mengelus pipi yoongi dengan ibu jarinya dan refleks yoongi pun menatap jimin kembali

Jimin pun tersenyum melihat yoongi yang menatapnya lagi "aku mencintaimu hyung. Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku" ucap jimin menatap yoongi dengan tatapan lembut

"tapi... sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" tanya yoongi lirih

"sejak aku mendapatkan penggemar rahasia yang selalu membuatku tersenyum dengan kata-katanya dan semenjak aku mengenalmu hyung. Apa kau tahu hyung, saat aku berbicara denganmu di depan ruangan dosen kim, saat aku berjabat tangan denganmu untuk pertama kalinya, saat aku melihat senyummu. Aku merasakan sesuatu di dadaku bergemuruh dan aku merasa sangat senang saat itu. Aku bertingkah konyol hanya karena kau membalas senyumku" ucap jimin yang masih menatap yoongi dengan lembut

Jimin pun meraih tangan yoongi untuk ia genggam dengan erat "apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku min yoongi?" tanya jimin serius

"a..apa kau serius jim?" tanya yoongi gugup

"sangat serius hyung" ucap jimin yakin dan tanpa pikir panjang yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya

"ya.. aku mau jimin. aku mau jadi kekasihmu" ucap yoongi, ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Dan tanpa bisa yoongi cegah, jimin menciumnya. Tepat dibibir. Hanya sebuah ciuman polos yang berlangsung selama beberapa detik, namun cukup untuk mematikan seluruh saraf diotak yoongi

Ketika ciuman itu terlepas, yoongi masih dalam mode blank-nya. Jimin yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh gemas dan sekali lagi ia mencium bibir yoongi, hanya sebentar. Seketika yoongi tersadar dan ia refleks menyentuh bibirnya yang telah dicium oleh jimin

Jimin mengusap bibir yoongi dengan ibu jarinya, tersenyum lembut kearah yoongi yang menatapnya "manis. Bibirmu sangat manis hyung. Aku jadi ingin mencium bibirmu setiap saat"

BLUSH

PLAKK

Yoongi merona mendengarnya, namun ia memukul kepala jimin dan berkata "dasar mesum" dan jimin pun hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Dan yoongi pun mengembangkan senyumnya, melihat yoongi tersenyum, jimin pun ikut tersenyum

"sekarang cintamu bukan cinta yang terpendam lagi hyung. Cintamu sudah menjadi cinta yang terbalaskan sekarang. Dan kau tak perlu bersembunyi jika kau ingin memberiku makanan ataupun minuman" goda jimin menaik-turunkan alisnya

"ya! Kau menggodaku eoh?" protes yoongi dengan wajah marahnya yang lucu. Jimin pun tertawa melihatnya dan ia pun memeluk tubuh yoongi dengan menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri

"ahh lucunya kekasihku ini. aku jadi ingin memakanmu hyung"

"yakk!"

Ahh memang menyenangkan bisa menggoda yoongi seperti ini

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **fanfict pertamaku. semoga suka!**


End file.
